


A Waozu Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [77]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, M/M, the lament of minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waozu Fanfic

            “So what _are_ you trying to do, anyway?”  Shaozu asked.  “Make all cozy with a firebender to prove, in some grand symbolic gesture, that it's possible to love your enemy, your conqueror, and that through your miraculous star-crossed romance, finally peace and hope can begin between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation in the wake of centuries of war and colonization?”  He paused, chin resting lighting on the back of one hand, and looked across the table at Prince Wu.  “Because I assure you, I'm a _far_ better firebender.”

            “Well, not _quite_ ,” Wu said.  Shaozu raised an eyebrow at him, but remained silent.  “It's a certain... quality, I'm afraid, doesn't quite have to do with bending skill... though I certainly don't doubt yours,” he said.  “It's more, hmm, more _general_ , more like a... more like having that main _character_ status.”  He flashed a knowing smirk at Shaozu and Shaozu narrowed his eyes.  “And I'm afraid Mako _far_ excels you in that regard.”

            “Yes,” Shaozu said bitterly, “I'm well aware of the fact.”

            “Good.” Wu finished his coconut water and placed the glass on the table, lacing his fingers together.  “I'm glad we see eye-to-eye in this matter.  Oh, and there he is now.”  Wu stood and Shaozu turned to see Mako weaving between the restaurant tables.  “If you'll excuse me, Mako and I have a spa date to attend to—tea leaf skin wrap, mud bath, massages, and all.”


End file.
